


Handling a tool

by Heartithateyou



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, High School AU, M/M, Same Age, both 18, no powers au, seniors in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's car breaks down near Tony's house, even though they haven't spoken in years, he's the only one he can turn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling a tool

"Hi Tony, I'm really sorry to be bothering you and I know you're probably in the middle of something but is there any way I could borrow your phone?"

  
Tony still hasn't processed that Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers who has barely glanced at him in four years of high school, is now on his doorstep.

  
And apparently asking for a favor.

  
"What? I mean, what do you need a phone for?" He ask dumbly, his mind still racing.

  
"I'm sorry, I probably should have said this before, my car broke down a few blocks away and I remember you lived nearby and I don't know anyone else around here and my phones dead, it's kind of a piece of junk, and I'm rambling, really rambling and now I'm rambling about rambling." He stops and takes a breath, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "So can I use your phone to call a tow?"

  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." He says, walking back into the house and assuming Steve will follow.

  
Cause he's doesn't want to be a jerk about this. And he's trying not to be. But when the guy you've had a crush on for four years, the same guy who's barely said a handful of words to you the entire time shows up randomly and asks for a favor, it's hard to not be a jerk.

  
Especially because back in the day, they used to be friends, at least he thought they were. Steve was over at his house so much JARVIS would automatically fix him a plate at dinner. Then one day Steve started distancing himself and suddenly they were strangers who barely talked.

  
And now he needed a phone.

  
"Here. Call whoever." He says casually as he tosses the phone to him, chewing on his lip as he watches him dial. "But don't call Mike, over at Mikes auto, he does a shoddy job and leaves his dog outside all the time."

  
Steve smiles, somewhat reluctantly, "Okay, I won't call Mike."

 

"Or Dave, over at discount auto, he uses crap parts and underpass his employees. Oh and don't bother with Chet over at Auto and Body."

  
"Why not?" Steve asks, raising an eyebrow.

  
"Dude's a fucking prick." He says with a shrug.

  
And Steve bursts out laughing at that, the kind where his whole body moves, "Aw, I've missed hearing you say things like that."

  
"So why'd you stop being my friend then?" He asks bluntly. He'd never been good about being sensitive and this had been eating away at him for four years now.

  
"Tony... Do we really wanna do this?" Steve says, looking more hurt than he had any right to be.

  
"Yeah, we do, because I wanna know why one day you stopped being my friend." He said, trying to keep the anger and hurt out of his voice.

  
Steve takes a deep breath, and slowly sets down the phone, "One of the last times I was over here, you went to go grab snacks and I heard your phone go off and so I read your text, thinking it was gonna be something stupid from one of our friends, and instead I read that my best friend in the world called me a fag."

  
Tony's heart skips a beat. Fuck. He remembered that conversation, it wasn't even like how it sounded, he had been pissed at Steve the day before about something and hadn't even meant it, he wasn't even sure why he'd said it.

  
"I... I never knew you saw that." He mutters, looking down at the floor and wishing he could disappear through it.

  
"I did." Steve says quietly, looking just as uncomfortable.

  
"How come you didn't say anything..."

  
Steve makes a disgusted snort that just sounds wrong coming from him, "Would you? Say something to your best friend? Who's apparently kind of a homophobe. Especially when you are a fag."

  
The rooms so quiet he can hear his heart racing, his mouth goes dry trying to think of anything to say.

  
"You're..."

  
"Gay? Yep. And right about that time was when I was just figuring it out myself, so yeah, I pulled away from you. Because I couldn't be around someone who so obviously wasn't okay with who I am." Steve says, every part of his body right with tension.

  
"Steve-" he starts before he cuts him off.

  
"I think I'll actually just walk home, it's only a few miles." He says before starting towards the door.

  
"Steve-"

  
"No Tony-"

  
"I'm gay too!" He finally shouts as a last ditch attempt to get Steve to stop.

  
"What?" Steve says as he turns around, hand still on the door knob.

  
"I'm gay! Like boy-on-boy, handjob, pride parade, wanna suck your dick- gay!" He says, honestly not sure why his internal filter is completely busted.

  
"I... What?"

  
"I know things got so fucked up between us, I should have tried to talk to you or something, but I was pissed cause I thought you just didn't want to be my friend anymore but I had no idea it was because you thought I was a homophobe. And I'm really sorry. And I'm really really sorry I called you a fag, it wasn't like that but I wish I could take it all back. And I'm sorry we haven't talked in four years. I'm sorry." The words rush out of him, like a river once the dam has burst.

  
"I'm... I'm sorry too, I should have talked to you, I was just so pissed-"

  
"It's okay, I caused this-" he starts before Steve's lips cut him off, his kiss gentle and sweet, like Steve himself.

  
"So if you still need your car fixed, I know a guy." He says, Steve's lips still an inch from his.

  
"Oh yeah? No major issues with this one?" Steve says smiling.

  
"I mean, he's kind of an ass and sucks with communication. But he's good with a tool if you know what I mean." He says with a smirk.

  
"More like he can be a bit of a tool." Steve smirks back.

  
But luckily he kisses him before he has time to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!  
> Tomorrow's my birthday!!!


End file.
